


Out of the house

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity , with Thea help, get's out of the house for the first time since she got back from the Hospital. And there is only one person in the World she wants to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the house

“I’ll be okay, Thea.”

“You sure you don’t want me to help you inside?”

“Thank you, no.”

The smile came out naturally as Thea’s offer was made from the kindest corner of her heart.

“I can do it. Thank you for the ride. Don’t be late for your date because of me.”

“I won’t.”

But it wasn’t until the door was closing behind her that Felicity heard the motor starting. The sound made her smile again. Thea was the perfect sister, best she could have got.

As the sound of Thea’s car faded in the distance Felicity looked around the silent, hardly lit room. During the day it had been booming with activity but now the all floor was dead silent. Deceivingly silent. All activity had moved down, to the basement.

She felt so much better after talking with Thea she jumped at the offer of driving her to the Lair. By this hour the Campaign Office would be vacant and no curious eyes filled with pity would bother her.

A deep breath as the elevator kept her waiting was the only telltale sign of her true state of mind.

Surprisingly the Lair was as silent as the Campaign Office. And, unexpectedly, she felt relieved. She had sometime to herself, to adjust. It was harder than she anticipated facing the close but so very distant computer system that she worked so hard on. Only a few steps away but yet as far as the Moon. The tip of her fingers tingle like the need for the keyboard was too much for them to handle.

Felicity wheeled herself closer to the platform focusing on the screen showing where everyone was. There was Thea near the restaurant.  Diggle was driving, it looked like, she couldn’t see the city area he was in. Laurel was still at work by the looks of it. Where was Oliver? The screen gave her no answer.

She pulled her phone. It had been a few hours since he called checking up on her; in fact he hadn’t called after she told him Thea was there with her. He probably thinks they were both home, together.

“Hi.”

His voice came from somewhere in front of her but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Oliver?”

The only answering sound was the wheels scraping the floor as she moved close to where she thought the sound originated from.

“Here. You found me.”

His sparkling smile almost covered the glimmer in his eyes. He had been crying, she could tell as she got closer to the step around the platform behind the desk where Oliver sat.

“Surprise.” Her smile a reflection of his.

“A good one.”

“Is it?” as she came closer the signs of the devastation he was struggling to hide were fading.

“Yes. I was worried.”

“About?”

“If you would ever come back here.”

She took his hand to her face.

“So was I.”

His eyes closed as he took in her touch, her skin under his fingertips. A tear drop escaping his grip and drawing a straight glowing line on his face.

“I’m glad I came.”

* * *

 

John came in to find them like this and he just wished he could turn back around, back to the elevator. The overall feeling was that of walking into the intimacy and privacy of a couple and he felt like an intruder.

Leaving the room unnoticed was the best course of action in his mind but his intentions were soon jeopardized by the beeping sound of a computer.

Oliver was up in a flash as Felicity turned her chair to face the screen and he was caught, like a deer in headlights.

“John.”

Felicity welcoming smile was more that John expected.

“Glad your back.”

The shade of doubt that crossed her eyes didn’t escape Diggle’s notice making him wince. But the fleeting moment had past and Felicity smile was back on her lips making everything seem okay.

“Ghosts.”

It was just a simple small word uttered by Oliver but it change the mood in the room. The air turn thicker and colder as the Original Team Arrow stances harden.

“I need help to get up there.”

As both the Green Arrow and Spartan left the Lair and Felicity was once again behind her computer system running their communications it all felt exactly like before, on the old Lair. Diggle couldn't help but feel that everything would be okay.


End file.
